The invention is a functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus, with which a person may perform numerous exercises in a variety of positions. The exercise aparatus is also adjustable to fit a user""s body size and exercise requirements.
Proper use of the functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus improves muscle strength of the entire body, especially of the upper body. However, the functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus is also effective for the lower body and other muscle groups.
These muscles include those of the upper body trunk such as: pectorals, deltoids, trapezius, rhomboids, infraspinatus and latissumus dorsi, biceps brachii, triceps, teres(major and minor), erector spinae, supraspinatus, flexor and extensor of the forearm groups.
The invention has a discontinuous base as well as an elevated angled framework and angled removable legs. There are also adjustors which change length and height of the functional reclining multiuse exercise apparatus. There is color banding for proper assemble of the apparatus, which assists a home user or a convalescing user with quick manual assembly.
Conventional exercise equipment does not provide a lightweight design and easy assembly by a convalescing individual. Nor does the prior art provide numerous exercise options within a portable lightweight structure which is easily disassembled and placed in a duffel bag. For example the MUSCLE MAXX(trademark) Pro Line provides separate pieces of adjustable larger equipment, which however is very cumbersome.
In particular, the Pro Lat exercise device by MUSCLE MAXX(trademark) has an adjustable seat and thigh pads. However, this device is also heavier and comprises weights which are an integral part of the device""s design. The Kep Home Gym comprises a steel frame for muscle strength exercise. However, the Keys Home Gym 250 is heavier and more cumbersome than the exercise apparatus.
It also appears not as easily adjustable, and is difficult to manually assemble by one person. Finally, the Keyes Home Gym 250 and 2300A also does not provide a structure of a person""s reclining position.
The invention is a functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus, with which a person may exercise upon a rigid supporting horizontal surface in a small area. Proper use of the functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus improves muscle strength of the entire body, especially upper body. However, the functional reclining multi-use exercise apparatus is also effective for the lower body and other muscle groups. These muscles include those of the upper body trunk such as the pectorals, deltoids, trapezius, rhomboid, infraspinatus, latissumus dorsi, teres(minor and major), erector spinae, biceps brachii, triceps, flexor and extensor of the forearm groups.
The invention has a discontinuous base with components comprising upwardly protruding vertical support pipes and a plurality of connectors in the preferred embodiment. There are also adjustors which change length and height of the framework simultaneously. The significance of color banding is to properly assemble appropriate parts of the invention.
Accordingly, one purpose of the functional reclining multipurpose exercise apparatus is to incorporate numerous exercise techniques into one portable exercise device.
Another purpose of the functional reclining multipurpose exercise apparatus is to accommodate persons who must recline while performing their exercises.
Another purpose of the functional reclining multipurpose exercise apparatus is to allow easy assembly with color coded components, which are manually taken apart and reassembled within a short period of time.
Another purpose of the functional reclining multipurpose exercise apparatus is to allow use in a relatively small area for a variety of muscle strengthening exercises.
Another purpose of the functional reclining multipurpose exrcise apparatus is to allow manual use for convalescing individuals who must move or adjust the apparatus or adjust it without assistance.
Another goal of the apparatus is to provide a home exerise device which is an economical investment.
These and other uses and goals of the functional reclining multipurpose exercise apparatus will become clear after the detailed discussion of the preferred embodiment and other embodiments, infra.